Sweet Couple
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Kehidupan biasa Hinata berubah menjadi luar biasa saat aad Uchiha Sasuke dismpingnya. Dedicated to SasuHina 100 Love Story yang udah telattt banget.


**Sweet Couple by Bird Paradise**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main character: Hyuuga Hinata dan Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sekuel dari fic yang berjudul Soulmate**

**Dedicate to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**Warning: cerita ringan, OOC, typo, pengin humor tapi ga bisa,dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**if you don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih ingat, saat tiga bulan lalu, ia menanggalkan status lajangnya dan memutuskan untuk

mengabdikan hidup pada Uchiha Sasuke. Di kuil Shitennuji, kuil yang menjadi saksi delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

Ia mengucapkan janji suci yang sakral namun penuh dengan khidmat. Tak ada pesta mewah setelahnya, karena Hinata dan Sasuke memang tidak menginginkannya. Hanya ada kerabat dekat dan makan malam penuh suka ria.

Hinata menangis saat dua hari setelah pernikahan. Dimana ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan sang kakek sendirian di Konoha. Seberapa berat perasaan yang ditanggungnya, namun Hinata sadar ia telah bersuami. Dan kewajibananya sekarang adalah mengikuti sang suami dimanapun berada.

Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak ditugaskan ditempat terpencil yang jauh. Karena kejeniusannya,di usia yang baru dua puluh satu tahun suaminya tersebut ditugaskan di kantor pusat Tokyo.

Sebagai profiler muda yang berbakat, Sasuke sangat dibutuhkan di kepolisian pusat. Bukan karena ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian tertinggi di Negara tersebut, tetapi karena kerja kerasnya sendirilah sehingga dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke sudah menyejajarkan diri dengan para seniornya.

Hinata juga bisa berkuliah di Tokyo _Daigaku_, seperti mimpinya sejak dulu. Jurusan desain grafis menjadi pilihannya. Sasuke tidak terlalu membatasi aktifitasnya selama Hinata tak melupakan kewajinbannya sebagai seorang istri.

Kebiasaanya yang mandiri saat di desa dahulu, membuat Hinata tidak kesulitan mengurus segala keperluan Sasuke dan kuliahnya. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk hidup berdua di apartemen setelah satu minggu tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Bukannya Hinata tidak kerasan tinggal bersama mereka, akan tetapi sang suamilah yang berinisiatif untuk hidup , Sasuke mampu menghidupi istrinya dan juga memberikan tempat yang layak bagi wanita terkasihnya.

Hinata masihlah gadis polos yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Namun siapa sangka, gadis mungil tersebut telah bersuami. Suami yang tampan dan juga …

"Hinata … aku akan menjemputmu setelah kuliahmu selesai. Jadi tidak ada alasan kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal konyol." Tatapan _onyx_-nya sungguh mengintimidasi.

Ciuman singkat masih Hinata dapatkan sebelum ia keluar dari mobil hitam suaminya. Hanya anggukan kecil yang gadis itu berikan sebagai persetujuan. Setelahnya, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas sebelum memasuki area Tokyo _Daigaku_.

Dulu tidak seperti ini. Setidaknya sebelum kejadian memalukan dua hari lalu. Karena kejadian itulah waktu bebasnya hilang entah kemana. Ia tak menyangka suaminya yang dahulu terlihat cuek dan terlihat tak mempedulikan kegiatannya -selagi masih ingat waktu- berubah menjadi laki-laki posesif dan menakutkan.

Bukan salahnya, salahkan saja Sakura dan Ino yang menyeretnya untuk pergi ke acara _Gokon_. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memberitahukan kepada sahabat barunya bahwa ia telah bersuami, namun mereka berdalih, bahwa ia hanya menemani mereka tanpa mengikuti acara itu dan memberikan pengalaman baru padanya yang memang berasal dari kota kecil.

Namun, semua lelaki bermata jeli pasti melihat 'hal indah yang terpendam dalam diri gadis Hyuuga'. Walapun ia berpenampilan biasa, namun sendu dan keanggunan wajahnya mampu menarik beberapa lelaki yang mengikuti acara cari jodoh khas Negara Jepang tersebut.

Alhasil, gadis pemalu yang tidak suka banyak bicara tersebut sedikit kebingungan dan juga kewalahan saat ada pria yang mengajaknya kencan. Ditambah lagi, Ino dan Sakura seakan tak mau membantunya. Seakan membiarkan dirinya dikerubuti beberapa lelaki karena mereka sendiri sibuk dengan teman kencan barunya.

Mereka malah berkata " sekali-sekali kau juga butuh hiburan, kami jamin suamimu tidak akan tahu. jadi …tenanglah" tak lupa disertai cengiran dari wajah berbinar mereka. Sakura dan Ino memang belum pernah melihat seperti apa tampang suami Hinata. Karena Hinata tak pernah menyinggung siapa suaminya dan ia juga tidak pernah terlihat bersama suaminya saat berangkat ke kampus.

Bukannya Sasuke tak perhatian, namun Hinata yang tak ingin merepotkan suaminya yang selalu bekerja melebihi batas waktu normal. Sasuke lebih sering pulang menjelang pagi dan masih tertidur pulas saat istrinya berangkat kuliah.

Dan saat Hinata pulang, maka ia sudah berada di kantor. Dan pulang beberapa jam untuk melepas rindu -dan 'mencarger semangatnya' sebelum kembali ke markas pusat kepolisian ataupun terjun langsung kelapangan.

Namun Hinata tak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu. Karena ia tahu, sebagai polisi, suaminya tersebut sering dituntut bekerja ekstra melebihi pekerjaan lainnya. Dan yang terpenting, Sasuke tetap perhatian dan mencintainya. Baginya semua itu cukup untuk selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"_Ohayou_ … Hina-_chan_ … apakah hubunganmu dengan suamimu sudah membaik?" cerocos Ino yang langsung berjalan disisinya setelah mengetahui sahabat berambut gelapnya itu berjalan di koridor.

"_Ohayou mo_, Ino-_chan_ …" gadis itu mengulum senyum sambil memandang sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir, "Sasuke-kun sudah tidak marah lagi kok. Walaupun sekarang setelah selesai kuliah aku harus langsung pulang," ujar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Berarti suamimu yang tampan itu tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi bersama kami?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Oh yeah, tentu saja sejak kejadian konyol yang berakhir salah paham antara sepasang suami istri tersebut menghasilkan sebuah kebenaran yang suami Uchiha Hinata adalah seorang pria tampan dari keluarga terpandang.

Ya Uchiha yang itu. Bodohnya mereka yang lansung percaya saja bahwa nama belakang yang menjadi marga Hinata adalah nama marga dari keluarga biasa saja –mengingat dari mana Hinata berasal.

Harusnya mereka menggunakan otak mereka yang biasanya jenius, bahwa nama marga Uchiha itu tidak semenjamur nama marga lainnya. Uchiha adalah nama marga yang begitu langka. Dan di Tokyo hanya ada satu yang begitu terkenal dan terpandang.

Apakah mereka meremehkan wajah dan tampilan Hinata yang biasa saja? Tidak nampak bahwa ia pantas menjadi salah satu menantu dari keluarga tersebut? Mungkin saja. Makanya mereka dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan gadis polos situ.

Bahkan Hinata selalu berangkat menggunakan kereta ataupun bus. Paling mewah ia hanya akan menggunakan taksi itupun kalau ia sudah terlambat.

"Walaupun pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" sepertinya gadis bersurai pirang itu tak yakin dengan pertanyaan pertamanya. Hinata berhenti berjalan. Ia mendekap beberapa buku tebal dalam dadanya. "Ya … t-tapi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak melarangku bergaul bersama kalian," ujar Hinata lembut. Ino terlihat masih menampakan wajahnya yang terlihat bersalah.

"Oh _yeah_ … kau membuat kami terlihat bodoh Hina-_chan_ … dengan mengatakan bahwa suamimu adalah orang yang biasa saja. Di Tokyo semua orang tahu siapa Uchiha. Apakah karena semua itu kau menyembunyikan pernikahan dan siapa suamimu pada kami?" gadis itu memang suka sekali berbicara. Alhasil ia tak akan berhenti sebelum Hinata menjawab semua rasa penasarannya.

"T-tidak Ino-_chan_ … kami tidak menyembunyikan pernikahan ini kok … karena Sasuke-_kun_ berencana menggelar pesta resepsi saat musim gugur nanti. Jadi, aku berencana mengundang semua teman-temanku di acara tersebut." Akhirnya Hinata menjelaskan perihal kebenaran dari pernikahannya.

Kalaupun Hinata ingin menyembunyikan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, lalu kenapa ia menggunakan marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya? Ya, pernikahan mereka memang belum dipublikasikan mengingat Hinata yang waktu itu baru lulus SMU. Dan belum digelarnya resepsi mewah seperti idaman mama Mikoto bagi putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

Waktu itu, entah darimana Sasuke mengetahui bahwa istri tercintanya sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sudah menjadi langganan acara anak muda yang ingin cari pasangan. Yang pasti, saat itu muka tampan Si bungsu dari klan Uchiha tersebut merah padam bak menahan sakit menahun.

Aura mematikan dari sepasang obsidian kelamnya sanggup membuat seluruh pengunjung tempat itu diam seketika. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh jangan ditanya, wanita muda itu pucat pasi saat mengetahui kedatangan suaminya yang tak pernah diduganya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Dan setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu menusuk kepada dua pria yang sedang berusaha merayu istri tercintanya, seperti 'berani kau mendekati istriku, maka akan kupastikan kau pulang dengan satu kaki' tentu saja ditambah dengantatapan tajamnya. Setelahnya pria itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang terlihat limbung karena takut. Seharusnya Hinata tak perlu merasakan takut yang berlebihan.

Author yakin bahwa wanita sebaik dia tak mungkin punya niat untuk selingkuh. Apalagi Sasuke adalah pria yang hampir sempurna.

Setelah membuat diam seluruh pengunjung dengan intimidasi non verbalnya, giliran ia mendatangi menajer kafe tersebut yang entah apa yang ia katakana. Yang pasti manajer berkaca mata tebal itu diam membeku seakan mati berdiri.

.

.

.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Bukannya ia berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Namun ia merasa heran saat melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang cepat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … tumben p-pulang cepat …" tanya Hinata saat menyambut sang suami di pintu masuk. Ia dengan cekatan melepas mantel hitam Sasuke.

"Kau tak suka kalau aku pulang cepat?" bukan bernada tajam. Tapi Hinata tetap menciut setiap kali mengingat kemarahan sang suami beberapa hari lalu. Kemarahan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya setelah pernikahan mereka. Oke, semua itu karena salahnya memang, jadi Hinata tidak merasa sakit hati ataupun tersinggung.

"B-bukan begitu …" Hinata mencicit sambil tetap mengekori Sasuke yang memasuki kamarnya. Setelah meletakan mantel ditempat biasa, Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat bagi suami tercinta yang tentu saja membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat memulihkan kesegaran badan dan juga pikiran.

Dan air hangat adalah salah satu obat terapi terbaik bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja ada satu obat terapi termanjur bagi suami tercintanya tanpa Hinata ketahui. Dirinya. Ya, seorang Hinata adalah obat terapi termanjur bagi Sasuke yang sedang dijenuhkan dengan pekerjaan ataupun segudang masalah di kepolisian.

Hanya dengan memandangnya, senyumannya, rona pipinya, merasakan sentuhan lembut jemarinya, dan … ah, sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia bagi mereka yang telah terikat dengan pernikahan.

"Aku merindukanmu …" bisiknya pelan saat istrinya tersebut sedang berkutat menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Hinata memerah merasakan pelukan erat diperutnya.

"L-lepas Sasuke-_kun_ … aku s-sedang memasak …" suara itu mengalun lembut menyejukkan hati. Hinata tahu, Sasuke yang berlaku manja padanya adalah sesuatu yang langka. Dan Hinata perlu mengetahui maksudnya. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya sebelum berbalik dan menatap sendu onyx sang suami.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku ingin anak yang akan meramaikan apartemen ini Hinata … bagaimana kalau sekarang kita …" alhasil wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan memanas. Tumben pria itu mengeluarkan jurus rayuan. Biasanya dia akan langsung main hantam yang membuat Hinata kewalahan. Dan selanjutnya …

Silahkan berimajinasi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini koridor fakultas desain dihebohkan dengan kedatangan seorang profiler muda handal yang tampan berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis mungil yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya saja.

Bagi kebanyakan gadis, mereka hanya mampu gigit jari saat mata mereka menangkap seorang pria tampan yang berjalan disisi perempuan yang dimata mereka biasa-biasa saja. Tentu saja, tanpa deklarasi sekalipun mereka tahu bahwa gadis disebelahnya adalah wanita istimewa yang sangat beruntung.

Sang gadis berambut indigo sebahu mengenakan pakaian simple namun mengesankan keanggunan dan kecantikannya. Sang pria yang terkesan angkuh namun tenang, menampakan sisi karisma yang begitu kuat. Secara tak langsung, otak mereka menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi. Sang gadis yang terlihat rapuh dan sang pria terlihat gagah dan selalu siap menjadi penopang dan pelindung bagi gadis tercintanya

"Dengar semuanya! Mulai saat ini, tidak ada satu lelakipun yang boleh mendekati Uchiha Hinata. Karena dia adalah istriku. Berani melanggar, maka bersiaplah untuk merasakan tidak tidur selama tiga hari tiga malam." Ucapan penuh penekanan tersebut sungguh membuat Hinata harus menahan malu dan membuat mereka yang mendengarnya menciut.

Oh siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu terkenal dan sering muncul di televisi -mengalahkan bintang iklan- saat ia mampu menangani kasus-kasus besar. Tentu saja mereka tak mau berurusan dengannya. Dan Hinata tak menyangka bahwa suaminya tersebut akan melakukan hal gila yang memalukan. Benar-benar diluar kepribadiannya yang berimej dingin dan irit bicara.

Oh tentu saja, cinta dapat merubah apapun. Termasuk Sasuke Uchiha yang kalem dapat bertingkah konyol dan _Out of Caracter._

_._

_._

_._

OWARI

Maaf beribu maaf atas keterlambatan apdetan fic yang harusnya diapdet tanggal 14 februari bertepatan dengan event 100 LSFH. Namun karena ada halangan di dunia nyata dan g ada yang mengedit fic sederhana ini. Alhasil baru hari ini bisa apdet. Ga tau masih bisa diterima or masuk ke 100 fic atau ga. Yang penting author yang cinta SasuHina ini hanya ingin ikut meramaikan. Heppy 100 LSFH!

Tank for Reading ^_^

Salam

-Bird


End file.
